A Tale Retold
by magiknight
Summary: An adult Version. New chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Tale Retold**

_A/N An adult retelling of the original story. Thank you Anij for the nagging thought stuck in my mind forcing me to either write or go mad. I own nothing but the twisted mind I used to bend things my way. _

The owl perched surpisingly close to the girl. Eyes focused as if taking in her every movement. A passerby might have noticed this and had a fleeting lucid moment and recognized the intent gaze before dismissing it as impossible, but there were none. She always found the most isolated section of the park for her whimsical day dreaming, not wishing for cold reality to interfere in any way. It suited him just fine. This oh, so not ordinary bird of prey was quite contented having her to himself. For she did belong to him, unbeknownst to her. This beautiful and passionate creature, stuck upon the cusp of childhood dreams and womanly curves. She ran towards the bird, too self involved to ponder his lack of reaction, too arrogant to wonder why he didn't startle. He held perfectly still with anticipation as she addressed him yet again, allowing him to entertain the idea that she knew how he watched her. He raked his eyes over her heaving breast, took note of the ripe pink lips and sat there.. biding time till he could claim her as his own. She looked otherwordly in the white princess costume, a ring of flowers in her hair. He would own her for forever, not long at all.

"Give me the child." she said softly, then continued with more force, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child you have stolen. My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great!.." _shit _"my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great..." Sarah mumbled as she flipped through the small red book she had hidden up her sleeve. "You have no power over me. Damn why can I never remember that line"

The owl flinched.

The chiming of the clock from the city center inturpted the girl's fantasy , bringing reality crashing down around her. "Shit I'm late!"

Sarah grabbed a near by dog and rushed out of the park at a break neck speed, too distracted to notice a snowy white owl keeping pace from above. _Please let dad be home already, Karen can't do anything if dad is home. Please God don't let me be home alone with her after being late. _She ran haphazardly through the streets taking no note of the rolling thunder, hardly acknowledging the flash of lightening. The sky opened and the rain poured. The white owl knew why she feared, could taste it in the air even as far above her as he was. The weater felt his mood and took shape accordingly. She was his to own, to rule over, to bend to HIS will no one elses.

Sarah reached home to find her _dear _step mother waiting at the front door. The flash of fury in her eyes belying the concern in her voice. "Well get inside before you catch a cold. No! Not you." Karen pointed at the soaked who trembled beside the girl. Condern for the dog pushed Sarah to a rare show of defiance. " But its freezing and he is soaking wet!" Sarah knew her dad must be home when Karen let her lead poor merlin to the garage to stay warm.

The older woman assumed a put upon air and pretended hurt, once again playing victim to her husbands ears against the "petulant child" that she claimed Sarah was."Now Sarah you know we expected you home by 6. We rarely go out and when we do we ..."

"Rarely! You go out EVERY weekend." Sarah could hardly believe herself, standing up to Karen like this. She would assuredly pay for it later.. when her father wasn't a witness.

"When we _do_ we expect you to show some responsibility and be home as promised to take care of your brother. If you had plans you should have told us. I would have been more then happy to hear that you wanted to go out with friends.. or even if there was a boy." God she always managed to twist things around untill Sarah ended up looking ungrateful. With a defeated sigh Sarah turned to go up to her room.

"Sarah where you, we were worried?" Sarah's father said as he came out carrying Toby. Sarah could swear that even the one year old was glaring at her with reproach.

"I just can't do anything right can I?" She slammed her door and sat at an old vanity table. It was littered with pictures and news clippings. A young beautiful woman , looking alot like the child smiled back. "Mom what am i going to do?" Karen's voice carried up the stairs. " She casts me as an evil stepmother no matter what I do" The faked hurt set Sarah's teeth on edge.She took out a tube of lip stick and tried to pretend she was some where else, some _one _else.

The firm knock on her door startled her out of her reverie. "Sarah? CanI talk to you?" her dad's voice asked through the door.

"There's nothing to talk about, you better hurry you'll be late"

"Ok, well Toby is down for a nap and the numbers are by the phone."

"Oh my God he really wanted to talk to me, practically beat down the door." She waited until she heard the car pull away then reached for her only comfort, a ratty stuffed bear that her mother had given her years ago. He wasn't there. "Lancelot!" she knew what had happened. Karen. Anything Sarah had the remotely connected to her real mother was target to Karen's abuse. Sarah ran across the hall into her brother's room startling him awake with the flung open door. She saw her dearest possession tossed carelessly on the floor and snapped. She ranted at the crying infant. "SHUT UP! Just shut up!" She yanks him roughly from the crib and holds him up into the air, resisting the urge to hurt him. Forcing herself to place the child back in his crib, narrowly escaping the road paved by Karen's abuse, she decides to hurt with words that a child can't understand. "You want a story? How about this one! Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl whose evil step mother hurt and abused her. Forced the girl to do all the house work and take care of her baby brother. They gave the baby everything and the girl got nothing. Little did they know that the Mighty Goblin King was in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers." God how she wished some one loved her .. she wished she were beautiful." Then one day after her cruel stepmothers harsh words and the baby's constant crying she could take it no longer! Say your right words my dear, the Goblin King sneered at her. Finnally the girl cried out, "goblin king goblin king where ever you may be, take this child far, far away from me!"

The owl perched outside of the window had once again adopted a strange stillness as soon as the girl's story had begun. He let out a disapponted breath that hehadn't realised he was holding what was this rubbish? Those were not the right words. Still he had better keep a few goblins close, if she was going to present him an oppurtunity to possess her he would sure as hell take it.

With an air of defeat Sarah started to walk out of the room leaving the sobbing infant. "I wish did know the words." She reached up and flipped out the light. "I wish the goblins _would_ come and take you away, right now."

The whole house went silent and dark. It were as if time had stood still for one instant. Even the raging storm outside seemed to pause and hold its breath, as if the fates themselves had stopped and took notice of that one moment. An icy feeling started in her chest and settled in the pit of her stomach. Why was Toby not crying? She tried to flip the light switch back on. Nothing, the room was bathed in shadows, illuminated soley by moon light filtered in through the sheer curtians. Suddenly there was a scuttling sound, as if dozens of tiny feet were scampering across the floor. She whirled around and the room as empty. Slowly she crept to the crib and pulled back the blanket. Oh my God where is the baby?

--

A/N This will proably be the only chapter this close to the movie. This is an ADULT version, I fully intend on including Non-con and some violence in future chapters. Of my two short storied I have yet to decide with universe this one will take place in so there is a strong possibilty of character death as well but I'm not sure yet. If this offends you stop now before its too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale Retold**

Sarah stared at the empty crib, her mind refusing to processthe information. She blinked expecting him to appear again before her eyes. Then utter chaos. The windows flew open letting in the storm and.. her owl? She could swear this was the same bird she found day after day in the park. It flew at her, batting her with his wings. Throwing up her arms to fend off the beast she closed her eyes waiting for the first painful strike of beak or talon. It didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly and almost fainted.

"Hello Sarah." His rich and melodic voice swept over her. Standing before her was the man of dreams and fantasy, too beautiful to be real, too perfect to exist. His white blonde hair fell recklessly over his shoulders, managing to look _untamed _rather then messy. No there was nothing messy about this being. He practically glowed with power and magic. His pale skin luminescent in the fragile moonlight. Mismatched eyes held her gaze, hypnotizing, with some strange emotion she couldn't quite place. Some how it made her feel as if he might jump on her and devour her soul at any given moment. His outlandish clothing would have seemed almost feminine on a normal man, tight breeches tucked into knee high boots, topped off with a flowing silk shirt that gaped open revealing a well muscled chest. Oh this was no normal man. Her heart ached just looking at him, the aura of command battered at her senses. She swayed utilizing all of her will power to keep from flinging herself at his feet, feeling unworthy to even breath the same air.

Jareth was well aware of how he affected her. He could smell her desire even if she was too innocent to understand it. He was glad the small amount of magic he used on the glamour was not a wasted effort. He moved forward with all the grace of a hunter, stalking, taking measure of his target. He leaned in breathing the musky scent of her in, almost deciding to forgo the games and take her right there in her parents room. Her fearful words brought him back to the situation at hand.

" Please sir, give me my brother back."

"Whats said is said. Whats done is done."

"I didn't mean it. PleaseI just want my brother back..." She trailed off noticing the hard icy stare that seeped into his features. Suddenly he reached a hand out and a crystal ball appeared. He rolled it across his hands in impossible directions. Mesmerizing her with the strange grace in his motion. "What is that?"

He reached out in an offering gesture. Her hand moved forward to take it, almost of its own free will. She stopped just short of touching the ball fearful of him and the reaction she had to his presence.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more nothing less. But it is no ordinary gift for an ordinary girl who keeps house and looks to squalling babies. If you turn it this way or that you can see your dreams. Would you like it?" She reached forward again.. almost taking it from him before he pulled back out of her reach. " Then forget about the baby."

"No. I can't.I want my brother back." For the second time today she surprised herself, not knowing where this strength she suddenly was in possession of came from. First her step mother now this man, some thing deep within her woke and gave her courage.

"Sarah do not defy me." In one fluid motion he turned the crystal into a snake and threw it at her. Arms up trying to protect her self she caught a silk scarf not a snake.. but it was heavy? She dropped it like it was hot finding a small hairy creature hidden with in the folds.

"Where is my brother?"

"you know perfectly well where he is." Jareth regaly pointed out the window. Sarah went forward and instead of her front yard or the neighbor's aok tree there was a vast labrynth. Twisting and turning , deadly,beautiful,miles of danger jsut beyond the hill they stood on. "He is there, in my castle." Until then she hadn't noticed the tiny speck of a castle in the distance.

"It doesn't look far." Confidence. It was in her voice but not her heart. Suddenly He was so close she felt his lips moving against the sensitive skin on her ear as he spoke.

"It's farther then you think. Thirteen hours to reach the castle, Should you fail the boy is mine." _And so are you. _" I offer you one more chance. Your dreams, everything your heart desires, for the baby" He leaned into her as he spoke, pressing himself along her back. Confusing her senses making it hard for her thoughts to arrange themselves in any order. She stepped away trying to regain her composure. A large antiquidated clock appeared before her eyes. The strange gothic face showing thirteen where there should only be twelve. She turned around to ask more but he was gone. A faint shimmering reminiscent of glitter as the only tell tale sign he had been there. She felt .. deflated.. was the only way she could describe it. The disappointment of being with out him almost a physical pain. _What on earth is wrong with her? This strange man kidknapps her and her brother and she melts. Get a grip!_

"Well feet. Lets move."

------------------------------------------------------------

A wizened dwarf went about his day clearing the pest like pixies from around the gate to his majesty's kingdom. _52, 53, 54.. _

"Hogfred!" The dawrf startled at the barking of the king. Spinning around too afraid to correct his king over the name. " There is a girl coming. I want you tofollow behind her and keep her safe till further notice. Do not help her progress just make sure the less controlable beings know I have marked her as hands off until further notice. I have too many plans for her to let them go to waste in some beasts belly." Without another word he vanished. Hoggle, as his name truly was, heard the approaching footsteps. In an attempt to regain his composure before the girl noticed him he went over to the nearest fountain and proceeded to relieve himself.

Sarah noticed a small man at the fountain. A deep red blush crept up her face as she realised what he was busy doing. trying to get his attention with out embarrassing herself she loudly cleared her throat. In faked surprise the dwarf acted contrite.. putting himself away he turned.

"Oh it's you. Names Hoggle." She was a pretty little thing. He could see why his master had decided to keep her, it almost made him feel sorry for her. _Poor girl probably thinks she has a fair chance. Jareth wants her, he will never let her win. _He resumed his previous chore of clearing the gate of pixies. One floated close to the girls face. _I better get it before it gets her. _he sighed as she leaned closer unaware of the small insect's intent.

"How sweet." The small childlike figure floating infront of her on impossibly dainty wings. It looked so happy as it came towards her face.. then in a noxious green cloud it fell to the ground. " You monster how could you!" Sarah bent over and picked up the weak fairy as it gasped for air. Suddenly a sharp pain in her hand she dropped is seeing the small bite mark. It had drawn blood! " OW! It bit me!"

" What the hell did you expect a fairy to do?"

" I don't know.. grant wishes anything that didnt involve biting me would have worked."

"Lot you know" He rolled his eyes.

" Do you know the way in? I have to solve the labrynth."

" Now why would you do a fool thing like that for? No one _wants _to go in, ever."

" I have no choice. I must go. do you know how to get in?"

"Yes." Hoggle answered her then went about his business like she wasn't there for the second time. " Use the door."

" Well where is it!" exasperated she shouts.

"Where is what?"

"The _door!"_

"What door?"

" You are no help at all! Asking you anything is just hopeless!" Sarah stomps her foot and begins to walk away. _Is every being here created for the sole reason of making her life more difficult! _She swears she can hear the goblin king's voice whisper through her mind _yes.._

" Asking the right questions might help."

The right questions? What could she possibly ask that she hasn't already? "How do I get into the labrynth."

"Aaaah theres the right question. You enter through that door." Hoggle pointed right behind her. She could have worn there was no door there earlier. She ran over to it and noticed there was no handle. She tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge." Well how do I get in?"

Hoggle realised he was already in trouble for the little help he had given already, but he truly did feel sorry for the lil' lady. _one more little push in the right direction shouldn't hurt.. I hope._

"Knock and the door shall open." If he wasn't a dwarf and incapable of such a thing as giggling he would have at his echoing voice, trying to lend importance to his mundane words.

Sarah knocked and stood in awe as the door opened on its own. Stepping in she say an infiniatlylong hall way going both right and left. Uncertainty set in, she glanced down both paths unsure of where to go from here.

"Left or right? wich way should you go?"

"Wich way would you go?"

"Neither. I'm not an idiot."

"Well if thats all the help your going to be don't bother!" She realised she was being childish, but this was just too much to deal with! She could feel herself spinning out of control and grabbed onto the anger , hoping it would ground her.

"Fine good luck on your own!" He walked away mutter under his breath about ungrateful brats.

"Thanks for nothing Hogwart."

"IT'S HOGGLE!" He roared. Damn girl is as arrogant as that rat kind of theirs. They deserved each other! " Don't say I didn't warn you!" With that he walked out of the gate .. giving her some time to get a ways ahead before trailing behind unnoticed.

Sarah turned to her right and started down the path. Fading from veiw of the gate as she went farther and farther until she wasn't even a speck in the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review I need to know if its woth continuing. Even rants are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Exhausted from running mile after mile through the seemingly straight hallway Sarah finally threw herself to the ground in defeat. Sobbing into her knees she saw a huge snake slither up beside her along the wall. Startled she jumped up only to find a tiny, harmless blue inch worm gazing up at her. _Great now my eyes are messing with my head too._

" Hello there." The voice was friendly and warm, but some how a chill went up Sarah's spine as she fancied it darker, sinister and hissing. For just an instant she would have sworn the worm was looking on her hungrily. Sarah looked around, partly to be sure the worm was talking to her and partly to make sure no one would see her talking back.

" Were you talking to me?"

"Why yes. Pardon my interuption but you seem a bit distressed, my Lady. Why don't you come on into my .. home, have a cuppa with the missus." Once again she almost caught a flash of hunger in the tiny worm's eye. She could have swore she heard the king's voice echo through her head _The devil's greatest achievement was convincing the world he didn't exist. _Sarah had to stop from rolling her eyes at her own foolishness _Get a grip its just a damn worm._

" I would but I must solve this labrynth but there arn't any twists or turns or anything. It just goes on and on!"

" Of course there are, there is one right in front of you! Go on look."

Sarah stood up and walked to the wall opposite her. Puzzled she studied it, each brick seemed in place. No cracks to tell of a secret door.

"What do you mean? Its just a wall."

" Go on try and walk through it." He gave her a seemingly encouraging look. Sarah walked through waiting for impact and found that there _was _an opening cleverly disguised as part of the wall face.

"Oh thank you!" Sarah turned to her left and continued on her way.

"Wait! Stop! Don't ever go THAT way!" Sarah looked puzzled for a moment then shrugged it off and headed to the right. If she had bothered to look back she would have seen a snake larger then life. Beautiful and deadly looking after her with a mixture of hunger and regret. "His Majesty would have been quite put out with me if she had walked straight up to that damned castle." He considered following after her but a gruff voice distracted him.

" _He_ would have been more than put out if she fell for the tea bit. Jareth has laid claim to this one. Let the other nightshade worms know, it's His wrath to any who harm the girl before he gets to her." The snake stared after the malformed dwarf as he took off after the young girl's direction muttering under his breath. " Foolish child .. damned snake ain't even the worst of it...never learn...deserve each other."

The snake sighed and went in search of less costly prey.

---------------------------------------------

Jareth lounged across his throne nonchalantly, gazing into a crystal. He watched as she walked in circles, too arrogant to check the wall for openings. He watched as the deceptively innocent worm tried to lure her into his lair. He watched as she was steered away from the castle and deeper into the dangers of his kingdom. Oh, already she was proving to be great fun. Watching the way she held her head in defeat, the curve of her neck as head tilted she questioned the reality of the wall. He watched her as he has watched her since childhood, waiting for the perfect moment to take what was his. He will own her, rule her, bend her to his will. He will twist her face with both passion and exquisite pain. The King smiled to himself as he noticed her marking a path as she wandered aimlessly, then laughed outright when he noticed the brownies who lived under the flag stones turn the arrows every wich way. _This will be even easier then I thought._

---------------------------------------------

Every where Sarah went she felt like she was being watched, a tingling sensation that she just couldn't shake. Several times she had felt as if some one were breathing right behind her, spinning around only to star at empty space. She knelt and marked another square with her lipstick. She stood up only to came face to face with a dead end. Checking her mark on the ground her face went slack with shock when the flag stone was empty. "Thats not fair!" There was a lound cracking noise from behind her. Sarah spun around and froze with disbelief. Just moments before that same spot had been nothing but a wall of vine covered brick, now there stood two intricately carved doors with a stooped and frail woman standing between. She had her eyes closed and looked to be sleeping.. or dead Sarah hadn't decided yet. Upon closer inspection Sarah realized that one door was glowing, beautiful, white marble housed angel faced cherubs frolicing amidst airy clouds. The other door was darkness and terror. The black seemed to absorb all light from the surrounding area. Tortured mortals screamed in pain, clawing their way around each other in a pit full of nightmarish demons.

"This.. this wasn't here." Sarah stuttered as she looked fearfully behind her. The dead end... it had moved. She was now trapped here except for the two doors.

"Well wich door ya goin through dearie?" the woman partially opened on eye to star at the girl. " Yea can only choose one.. wich is it?"

"Well... where do they go?"

"One leads ya safely t' the castle. The other leads yea to a wretched death."

Sarahs eyes widened. She knew it was a useless effort but she tried anyway, " Wich is wich?"

"Dunno dearie, I just looks to the doors I dun take a notion to pass through em."

Sarah drew closer to study them. One would assume the white one lead to safety and the evil looking black one ment doom, but..

"Nothing is as it seems round these parts." The old woman said cheerfully.

_Well the white one would lead to doom because it looks safe.. but I know they know I would know that so the black one should lead to the castle, but maybe they know I'd figure that out and make it the white one knowing i would know it was the black one. Nothing is as it seems huh? Well the white one seems safe... _Sarah squared her shoulders and yanked open the black door, taking a deep calming breath she passed through. The door slammed closed behind her leaving her no escape. After a few steps she suddenly fell through the pathway into a deep dark hole.

On the other side of the door Hoggle stood with the old woman. He startled when Sarah's scream echoed through out the labrynith.

"Did she pick the wrong one?"

The old woman dropped all traces of the humble accent and stood up straight and youthful. Her face lost its wrinkles and became beautiful yet her eyes were cloudied with a heavy heart. She sighed sadly as she answered the dwarfs question. "My dear, it never mattered which door she took, in this kingdom all paths lead to Jareth." Her task completed she faded away untill the next foolish mortal came upon the wretched doors.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Very few characters from here on out will remain the same if I can help it, I'm not looking for muppets here. The serious J/S is starting next chapter and no more author's notes the rest of the story. Have questions send message. Please review. reposted with less late night typos**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah screamed as she dropped with increasing speed, eyes closed she braced herself to hit the ground. It never came. She slowly opened her eyes, only to scream again. Hundreds of skeletal hands where holding onto her. Sarah blushed as she realised there were keeping her up by grasping her arms, legs, and ... more embarassing places. One hand started sliding up along her inner thigh, she yaulped. "Stop!" the hands al let go at once, Sarah plummeting to the bottom once more yelled out. " Please, please don't let me fall." She didn't know who she was praying to but the hands are who answered, grabbing on once again. She felt them every where. Softly tracing her collar bone, flittering over her chest. Suddenly one popped out right in front of her face, making her jump. pantomiming the directions up and down it seemed to be asking her a question.

" You want to know if I wish to go up or down?" Sarah guessed.

The hand made back and forth motions reminiscent of shaking ones head yes. Sarah tried to concentrate and make a logical decision but the hands on her leg started creeping up higher and higher until out of desperation she just told them to send her down. She was facing that direction anyway and it's easier then getting pulled up. The hands lowered her slowly untill about 5 feet then droped her abruptly. She landed painfully in a heap on the dusty floor. Standing up she felt her way through the dark. The curved walls offered no corners and more importantly, no door. Fighting back the tears she sat down pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. She jerked up when she heard what sounded like tiny bells. The room was flooded with the wild smell of wind and earth and Sarah knew _He _had come. A soft glow began in the palm of his hand and radianted out illuminating his face, It became a crystal which levitated into the air and left there, casting his shadow over her ad he approached.

" So my dear Sarah, what a terrible mess you've made of things." Jareth's words oozed with false sympathy. "How ever will you save your precious brother while trapped here, doomed to fade away forgotted in an oubliette. Of course you don't _have_ to be forgotten. I could drop by now and then to keep you company. Always here waiting for me to come.. alleviate the boredom. What delightful games we could play to while away the hours." As he spoke Jareth took Sarah's arm . Pulling her up he twisted it behind her back. Pushing into her, feeling himself stiffen at her face, twisted in such perfect pain too afraid to make a sound, he leaned in to lick at the soft skin at the base of her neck. Sarah's world shattered. Agony, sharp and intense shot up through her arm, yet at the same time his mouth licking and biting at her collar bone brought something altogether different. As his mouth moved lower trailing small open mouthed kisses towards her breast he pulled the arm harder and higher to the middle of her back. The thin line between pain and pleasure blurred in her mind melting into a slow honey thick warmth that settled at the pit of her stomach and radiated downwards. Her legs lost the battle and gave way forcing her weight onto the trapped arm.

"Nooo..." She whimpered. Sarah began struggling as the shame of what she was allowing to happen settled in. The king pulled his head back to look into her eyes. They were pleading with him to stop, and begging him to continue.

"Ask me nicely," He purred into her ear. " and I'll consider it." He knew she would beg and plead broken as she is at this moment, but at the intense longing she was trying so hard to conceal, he wasn't sure if stopping is what she had in mind.

"Puh.. puh ..please yyyour maj.."

"My name, I want to hear my name when you beg me" The broken words were like a rich wine, fear clung to her, the scent lingering in the air around them.

"I ...I don't k..know your name" She hated how weak she sounded.. stammering like a frightened child. Jareth jerked on the twisted arm savagely, a flash of anger in his eyes when she made her confession. " Jareth! From now on when you ask or beg anything of me you will call me Jareth." He ground out, his voice deepening with anger, among other things. Sarah forced her voice steady and began again.

"Please Jareth let me go."

"Never. But I will release you for now." Sarah was confused at his words but her mind was spread too thin, too many emotions warring inside of her for enough attention to be spared analizing his statement. "I'll be back to visit my dear. Don't miss me too much" Then as suddenly as he appeared he was gone, leaving her alone in the dark. Sarah collapsed, her whole body wracked with sobs, trying to convince herself that the bitter tears were about what had been done, and nothing to do with what hadn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was furious. He had almost lost control. The catch in her voice as she pleaded with him, the whimpers of pain, the look in her eyes when they darkened with lust, he had almost lost sight of the game and submited to his own needs. He would let the Summerlands turn to waste before he allowed her that power over him. Cursing under his breath he pulled a crystal out of the air and saw Hoggle wandering aimlessly through the maze searching for the girl. With a flick of his wrist the malformed dwarf materialized before the king prostrating himself Jareth's feet.

"I have a task for you Hoggle." The dwarf looked up even more frightened, when Jareth used his real name things were never pleasant. "Fetch the girl and lead her back to the beginning. I want to see her face when she realizes she has to start all over again. Oubliette, go to her. One way or another she will not win" With an angry growl he faded leaving Hoggle alone.

"Well child you sure got his attention now. Having His Majesty's interest is never a good thing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoggle stepped out of the shadows holding passing a torch over the room untill his eyes dropped to the broken down girl huddled in the filth. He noticed her arm hanging uselessly to her side, shoulder blade jutting out in an odd angle. taking a strangely shaped flask out from inside his vest, he offered it up to her mouth.

"Take a sip, dun take much to fix yer arm."

"What is it?" Sarah was cautious, she remembered the odd little man from the gate but she couldn'tthink of why he would be here helping her. _Better not to trust him.. "Nothing is as it seems" or so they keep telling me._

"Magic," Hoggle rolled his eyes at her. " What in the bloody hell did you think? I use it on me pixie bites."

"If this kills me I hope it goes about it quick." Sarah took a swift gulp. It tastes like.. spring and warm summer rain. A tranquil feeling spread through her whole body, her spirits lifted. Standing up she realized her arm was completely healed. She through her arms around the dwarf in a grateful hug. "Oh thank you, thank you."

Hoggle was embarrassed. His face went red and he couldn't think straight. The only time ANYONE ever touched him was to kick up out of the way or push him down. Even the king didn't lay a hand on him, preferring to poke him with that god aweful riding crop instead. In an atempt to hide his reasction he turned his face down searching the floor for.."Ah hah!"

He grabbed an old fallen door and pulled itup propping it against the wall. " Come on girl lets go. I''l get you out of the damned labyrinth."

"Out? But I need to get in... I have to get to the center to save Toby! I can't give up .. this is all my fault. I can't let that baby pay the price for my moment of weakness."

"Do you have any idea what the king would do to me if I helped you? Every path , every riddle, every living creature in this entire land has one sole purpouse.. and that to STOP you! King Jareth is not a nice or forgiving man. Just talking to you like this could get me dead.. or worse." Snorted at her confused look. "Trust me little one there are plenty things in this world that can make you wish you were dead." He took another look at the girl, so innocent, yet you could see the haunted look where Jareth's mark had alread been made on her soul. An overwhelming pity took hold of him, pity for the one being in any world that ever showed him a kindness his whole pathetic life. ' I'll take ya as far as I can.. and that ain't far you hear me?" Sarah practically beamed at him, she jsut wished there was some small concession she could give him for his danger. Wringing her hands infront of her a flicker of torch light caught on the cheap quarter machine bracelet she was wearing.. taking it off she knelt down next to the dwarf and fastened it around his wrist. "For your trouble kind sir."

"Hmmph whats it made of?"

Sarah blushed, "It's just plastic.. I know its not much.."

"Plastic." Hoggle stared at the bits of color in awe. Not only had this girl been kind but its the first bit of anything he didn't have to cheat or steal out of any one, not only that but the fabled plastic from the mortal realm, diamonds fell from the sky and rubies from the drops of dew fresh off a red rose.. but plastic? That was special.

He reached over and pulled open the makeshift door revealing a tunnel. Sarah stood mouth gaped at the sight. Quicky recovering they started on their merry way.

The tunnel was dark and musty. Chattering noises echoes through out the walls. Sarah could swear if she looked out of the corner of her eye glowing orbs peered from the think shadows.

_Beware! The path you take will be your death! Turn back!_

Hoggle noticed her stumble as a loud foreboding voice boomed in her head. "Don't pay no heed. False alarms .. always get them when your going the right way." Just then a faint tinkling sound came from behind them.. growng louder by the minute. Turning they saw a small crystal ball bouce past them and into the waiting darkness ahead. They both knew who was waiting on the path ahead. Sarah never prayed to be some where else so hard in her life

-------------------------------------------------------------

till next time


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter**

"The bastard was just here not even an hour ago." Sarah mumbled to herself as the crystal rolled past her feet. She watched as it continued into the darkness ahead. Suddenly the tunnel before them flashed with a pure white light, blinding both travelers. A deep rumbling sound vibrated through the walls around them causing the very floors to shake.

"What the hell is going on now?" Sarah tried to scream over the growing roar as what ever it was came closer. She thought she heard the dwarf cry out something that sounded like "cleaners" but the deafening noise drowned it out. Suddenly out of the dark came a thing of nightmares, metal claws reaching for flesh spinning and mauling anything in its path. Red tell tale stains splattered the various hooks and claws, showing exactly what it was guilty of cleaning in the dreary depths of the Underground. Sarah shook herself, grabbed hoggle and made a run for it. Blindly she dashed through the tunnel searching for any escape.Up ahead she saw what looked to be a weak spot in the wall. Boards were haphazardly nailed over a hole. She and Hoggle started pushing on them with all their strength, fearfully staring over their shoulders at the approaching monstrousity. Just as she thought time was out Sarah caught Hoggle's hand and started to run again, as she turned her foot slipped on the rubble that was falling from above. She felt a sharp wrenching pain travel from her ankle up her leg, unable to support her weight she fell through the wall pulling Hoggle with her just as the cleaners swept by destroying everything in its wake.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin King laughed to himself while watching the events play out in his crystal. He watched that treacherous Hogbrain disobey his orders, He watched as the girl moved forward with out trepidation assuming that it was he hidden in the darkness. He took much interest in the fleeting look of anticipation that flickered over her face for the barest of seconds. _I doubt even she realizes what she is feeling. I already own her, heart and soul and she doesn't even know it. _With a triumphant smirk Jareth watched as he allowed them to escape. Suddenly he took to his owl form and spiraled into the sky high above the endless twists and turns of the kingdom below, telling himself he was NOT scainning the earth below for a certain raven haired beauty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_He knew!_ The was the only sentient thought that Hoggle could form in his frightened mind. Trembling he realised The King was not fooled and was not happy. The cleaners were only sent after some one who was not expected to live. He had to get away from this child, kindness or no he wasn't ready to lay down his life for anyone. He knew it was futile to even consider hiding from His Majesty but maybee if he laid low Jareth would forget about him.

"This is as far as I can take you . Good luck and good riddance!" The dwarf started in the opposite direction as fast as his little legs would take hime

"WAIT!" Sarah chased down the frightened little man in just a few long strides. "What do you mean this is it? You said you would help, you haven't done ANYTHING!"

"Your alive aintcha? Your not rotting in the God damned hole in the ground are ya? You listen up _little girl, _Jareth on a good day is dangerous. Now for some odd reason you have the privledge of his undivided attention and thats not dangerous, thats _deadly_. I don't know your little brother from a rotting ass pixie and I sure as hell ain't gonna die for the little bastard. If you were smart you would recognise a lost cause while you still can. But I have my suspicsions that its too late even now.. The Goblin King has become interested in you and your too young and foolish to even understand how terrible that is. This labrynith? Its a childs toy compared to His Majesty. You may make it to the castle but once your there, with him, you sure won't make it back out." With that he took off down the nearest path disappearing out of sight.

Sarah stood there in shock. Hoggles tirade was jsut too close for comfort. She didn't understand the king at all and the time spent with him in the oubliette just made things even more confusing. He hurt her, humiliated her, and her body had responded to it in a frightening manner. Everything was all jumbled up in her mind. nothing made sense in this place not even her. She looked down the passage where Hoggle had took his leave not even noticing the steady trail of tears flowing over her cheeks. With a heavy sigh she turned the other way and started on towards the castle. If she had been a more observant, less elf involved teenager she would not have overlooked a snowy white owl perched not even two feet away watching her with an impatience that belied its immortality.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had not been walking for more then thirty minutes or so before a commotion caught her attention. Gruff voices echoing through the strangly quiet afternoon. Then there was a heart breaking howl. _What ever it is it's in pain. Thats the only reason anything would cry like that. _She hurried searching out the sound. Turning a corner she came to a halt gasping in shock as she tookin the scene before her. Tied up to a post like some sort of sick ancient sacrifice was this.. well it looked like a.. what ever it was. A good 8 feet tall with auburn fur over its entire body and what reminded Sarah of rams horns, it didn't look like anything she had ever seen before. Surrounding him were 5 of the most horrible looking creatures she had even seen. Teeth and hair, eyes where no eyes should be, arms and legs every where, goblins. These were the nightmares that hid in the clsoet and under the bed jsut out of sight. Always in the corner of your eye but too firghtening for your mind to look at dead on.Fangs and strong jaws made for crunching through bone and feeding on flesh and they were after the helpless beast. Self righteous anger flowed through her veins. _If only i had something to distract them with._ Suddenly the monster let loose another mournful howl. A rock hit her foot, obviously knocked over by the goblins during their game of torture. She picked it up and through it down a side way as hard as she could. The tormentors, knowing they were supposed to be patroling the area for some girl the master was interested in took off to investigate, confident the beast was secure in his bonds.

Sarah rushed forward to release the thing. A slight moment of aprehnsion as she loosed the last knott, well aware that if it wasn't friendly she wouldn't have long to worry about it. _If it wishes to kill me I'm sure it will make short work of it._She took hold of its hand and pulled it away from the returning creatures, their voices growing closer by the second.

Not quite sure if he could trust this thing leading him away from the goblin guards, Ludo decided she was safer then the five green ones. Besides he was hungry and she might make a decent snack.

-----------------------------------------------

Jareth watched as she walked away with the monster.. so trusting that it will remain docile simply because she had rescued it, so sweet and gullible. _Time to up the stakes. _The owl flew towads the dark forest ahead, assuming his true form before the black heeled boots even touched down he begain concentrating on a crystal, watching as it disolved, leaving a beautiful, ripe peach.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N I know its short working on chapter 6 as you read this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hoggle was not a brave being. He knew this and accepted it easily. He had left her with the full intention of going back to the gate and pretending he had never left. He liked it outside the labyrinth walls where Jareth had no real power over him.

_So why am I trailing after this damn girl for Danu's sake?_

He knew why. No one had ever accepted the challenge of the maze after having wished a baby away in all the years Hoggle has been alive. Sure people had gone through it and lost for other reasons, Jareth often sent mortals and fae alike through its depths for his own amusement. The type of person who wishes away a child though, they never accept personal risk for the sake of an unwanted child, instead opting for the perfect dream unaware that the reward for their selfish evil is not a gift but an eternity trapped in the nightmarish visions of their own mind. Jareth always offers these people their dreams, he never promises that they will be pleasant dreams. But then came Sarah, her innocence shining through the dark world like a beacon. The same innocence that made the king chase after her like a rotting dragon in heat is what drew Hoggle as he followed her trial through the winding path.

Hoggle stopped short as he spotted her up the way. His eyes widened and he quickened his pace as he recognised the beast beside her.

_Damn fool girls gonna get her self ate!_

--------------------------------------------------------

Sarah wasn't quite comfortable with the towering brute following close behind, but she was too caught up in her own mind to pay it much attention. Replaying her dark encounter with the mysterious King over and over again she blindly followed the twisting path, hardly noticing as the surrounding scene grew more unwelcoming with each step. Mismatched eyes invaded her thoughts. The feel of his lips had over shadowed the pain of his touch. _Why did he touch me like that. Why did I _like _it? _Confusion warred with desire. The burning low in her belly at the very thought of such a man taking notice of her was terrifying, and exciting. The pain he inflicted on her arm faded further and further out of her thoughts the longer she dwelled on it, leaving behind only the memory of his mouth against her flesh.

Suddenly the mosnter roared from behind, bringing her into reality with a frightening abruptness. She looked behind her to find the thing glancing to and fro nervously as if sensing some unseen threat from the dark forest she hadn't noticed surrounding them. The trees them selves seemed sinister almost as if they were reaching forth with wizened branches. A sharp pain made her look ahead only to realise the trees _were _stretching towards them, as a branch scratched her upper arm drawing blood. Another length of strange black wood shot out towards the monster trying to restrain him. The thing broke it off with a loud snap only to have three more shoot out from various directions. Sarah ran towards him deftly dodging limb after limb as they sought her out. She hit at the branches surrounding the now trapped beast. Some how through her struggles and his strength they managed to break him free, she grabbed his huge hand and they made a run for it. Feigning and ducking the whole way they kept running for what seemed like a life time. Some how they managed into a clearing , hopefully out of reach from the living nightmare of a forest. Sarah collapsed out of breath and energy.

The beast not tired from the ordeal at all noticed his companions weakened state, he sat down to give the strange soft thing time to rest. Contemplating the girl he now realised she could have left him there to his fate and saved herself, yet she had not. Realising he could no longer eat a thing that he owed not only one , but possibly two life debts, didn't sit well. Maybe he could save her then eat her.

The girl sat staring at him even as he studied her. He, if it was even a he, had not tried to harm her through out the journey. _It must mean he is a nice .. what ever he is. _Feeling slightly foolish trying to talk to it like it might understand her, she made the attempt anyway.

"Sarah." She pointed at her self. "My name is Sarah."

Slightly shocked that the girl had bothered an introduction, he tried to wrap his huge jaw around the strange and foreign word. His mouth was not made for such delicate sounds as the soft ones spoke. "Sawah." It wasn't perfect but he saw the slight widening of her eyes and figured it was acceptable enough. After a moments hesitation he spoke again. "Ludo." He thumped his chest with pride. It was a good name. In his herd it ment strength. Suddenly she leaped forward wraping her small arms around his neck. He tensed waiting for the attack but none came. He came to a startling conclusion that this diminutive figure was _embracing _him as if they were... "Sawah..Ludo..Friends?" With bright eyes she eagerly nodded in agreement. Ludo finally came to the realisation that unless some other soft thing crossed their path soon he would be going hungry today.

---------------------------------------------------

The King watched with anger as the treacherous dwarf raced through the trees to save the girl, he saw as Sarah tamed the beast and won him over to her side as well. He crushed the crystal in his hand watching as the blood trickled out from his fist as it shattered and broke skin. The girl was subverting his subjects right and left. No matter. This was _his_ world and everything subject to his whim. He grinned evily as he threw yet another crystal in the path far enough to be out of sight from the unsuspecting travelers. In the spot a beautiful tree sprouted forth, bearing the most delectible looking peaches. With another wave of his hand he made sure that the only one hanging with in reach was his special gift. With a final smirk towards the sounds of moving feet he faded away into the shadows to watch as the game continued.

----------------------------------------------------

Sarah stopped short at the sight in front of her. After her last encounter with the trees of this land she was understandably hesitant to come closer. The tree was seemingly innocent. _Things are not always what the seem here..._ The warning whispered through her mind sending chills up her spine. Edging closer she realised with a sigh of relief that it was just a peach tree. Her stomach chose that moment to make its hunger known. She walked up to one of the fruits hanging just barely with in reach and pulled the ripe fruit off. The sweet smell was too tempting and she brought it to her mouth. Vaguely she heard Hoggles voice yelling at her to stop before she bit down. Then there was nothing. She slid down, an unconcious heap at the base of the tree.

Hoggle ran to her limp form and gathered her head in his lap. Relief flooded his entire being as he realised she was still breathing. Trying to shake her awake his moment of ease vanished as he heard a soft melody play through out the forest, the romantic music only belied by His Lord's arrogant laughter echoing after it.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N I know I know Ive been a slacker and left every one hanging for weeks. Damn this real life crap. Anyways here it is i traded the cartoonish Fireys for man eating trees and I'm not sure what i plan for the fox yet . Peach Scene next, it should be the darkest chapter to date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N** I know I know I've been taking for ever and should be whipped, but who knows I might like it. It took longer then expected to get the words to match the vision.

She couldn't remember how she came to be here, why she was dressed in such finery, or even who she was, but it seemed unimportant. Each thought floated randomly about her head only to become vague and confused when she attempted to concentrate on a single one. Looking about the many dancers in all their garish silks and jewels, the girl searched the crowd for... something. Thats it! She was searching for something, but what? The twirling dancers circled about her, averting their eyes the moment her gaze met theirs. Lost and drifting the girl wandered about aimlessly, that was untill her eyes met _his._

They held her captive. The eyes that stared back at her were cold, hard, yet they burned leaving a fiery ache she couldn't identify. Unable to look away from the frighteningly beautiful man the lost girl felt drawn to him. Slowly she made her way through the crowd, her eyes leaving his for only a moment as she side stepped a pair of dancers. He was gone. Franticly the girl search a sea of faces, but he was no where. Turning around to continue her search the girl found herself pulled into an embrace, with out missing a beat the strong arms pulled her into intricate waltz like steps. Looking up she found the same mesmerizing eyes that had burned her soul. With not a single word shared between the two, she lost herself in the beautiful song and allowed him to lead her through out the dance floor.

She lost track of how long she glided around the room. She only knew that one moment she was oblivious to anything but the feeling of contentment she found in his arms, the adoration she felt in his gaze, and in the next those same arms became more vice like then anything, and the mocking cruelty was evident in those very same eyes. The dancers suddenly seemed more sinister as well. Mocking laughter drifted over her as the soft music became darker, primal. The women were draped over their dance parters while the men began to fondle them all the while staring lewdly at the now frightened girl. No longer the fairy tale princess, she felt like a trollop on display. Struggling to free herself and run, she was unable to break free, held captive she was forced to continue about the room in midst of the wanton throng as they became more deviant with each twirl, with each step. Still dancing the man turned her around bringing her face to face with a reflection in the strange mirror like walls. She gasped at what she found. A hand fisted into her hair refusing her any attempt to look away.

Gone was the virginal white silk she still wore outside of the mirror, instead the reflection was dressed in a deep red dress that clung to every curve. So much skin showing, skin that the mirror man was busy tasting. The mirror girls head was thrown back in exstacy as she was stroked and teased. Pausing to looked deep into the real girls eyes, the man in the mirror threw her an evil smirk before baring his teeth and biting down on the mirror girls shoulder. Screaming in pain the real girl brought a hand up to her shoulder only to find nothing there, yet every tooth was felt. When the mirror man began to lick and suck at the now flowing blood, the real girl knew how hot his mouth was agaisnt her skin as if she were the one in the reflection. He pulled the mirror girls head back and covered her mouth with his, dominating her with his tongue. The real girl tasted the blood on his lips, she choked on his tongue. She wanted to scream at him to stop but no words would come out. The man in the mirror kept torturing the girl with both pleasure and pain, reminiscent of some strange memory she couldn't quite catch hold of. Each kiss was followed by some form of pain. Each pain followed by some caress or another. Once again blurring the fine line between the two in her mind. He marked every inch of the false girls body, bloody scratches, bruises that were already turning purple. Nothing of her was left untouched. Helpless she watched as the man lifted the mirror girls skirt and undid his britches. Struggling to free herself she let out a howl of pure agony as the mirror girl was impaled. Each thrust felt like it would rip her in two. Harder and faster the couple in the reflection went untill the girl in the mirror shrieked out a name in her release, and still he pounded into her relentlessly, cruel eyes locked onto the real girls faces as he fucked with out mercy.

"Jareth!"

Over and over again the girl heard his name, it wasn't untill the reflections faded away, leaving nothing behind save for her in a torn white ball gown, that she realised that it was her throat that was sore, her voice that was reduced to nothing more then a harsh whisper, her mouth that the name had been forced out of as she was the one screaming each time. Her eyes went to her neck, the bloody mark already turning purple against her pale skin. She looked at her feet, noticing the dark trail of red running down her leg. Suddenly the memories flooded back. She had forgotten all about the baby. She was unclean, broken and used. She hated herself in that moment. Picking up the nearest chair Sarah flung it at the mirrored wall, wanting to erase the pitifully weak child who stared back. The entire room shattered. Falling pieces of the glass cut into her flesh as she came closer and closer to the waiting ground. Just before she hit the bottom _his _voice rang out through the air, "_You are MINE!_" and then all went dark.

When she came to she was once again dressed in her jeans and shirt. She placed a tentative hand to her shoulder and felt the wound near her neck. It had been a mere reflection and yet it had happened to her. She was no longer sure of what had been in the mirror and what had been real. Fighting back hysterical sobs Sarah tried to focus on the one thing to keep her sane. Toby. She had to rescue her brother, and then, then she could fall apart. Putting one determined foot in front of the other she made her way towards the castle that she could now just make out in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been so sweet. Each taste of her had been like a drug. Her blood more intoxicating then the finest wine. The feel of her, hot, wet, so ready for him. There was no doubt in Jareth's mind, even if she wasn't aware of it yet, Sarah now belonged to _him. _She was his in every way imaginable and he would never let her go. They would have an eternity together and he would use every last second to rule her, mark her in every way possible. Just the thought of spending forever sheathed in her body, bathed in her blood, had him hard and more then eager for their next meeting.

Conjuring a crystal he sat alone in his throne room watching his prey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoggle sat next to the spot where Sarah had disappeared before his very eyes. Ludo sat accross from him staring blankly at the spot where his friend had last been. Both were unsure what to do, having no clue where to start searching they continued their vigil. Suddenly the unnaturally quiet forest bristled with life. Strange birds that there were no mortal names for burst into song, fairies began to dance on the wind and all of the Labyrinth's inhabitants scurried about excitedly.

_The King is pleased._

Hoggle's very soul goes icy with fear as he realises how very bad things have gotten. Not able to wait any longer Hoggle stands and heads the in only direction he can think of finding Sarah in. Silently Ludo begins to follow as they head closer to the dark castle in the horizon.

A/N Hopefully I will have more ready soon. It took me along time to get this chapter to paint the picture I saw when I closed my eyes and I hope the wait was worth it for you readers.


	8. AN

A/N I hate making Author's notes with out a chapter. It's kinda like eating your Cracker Jacks and realising you got jypped on the surprise. I swear I should have the last two (maybee 3) chapters posted and this story complete by the end of the week. I HAVE the last chapter written I just need to get from here to there done!

Teaser:

_"You really aught to be careful what you wish for little girl." The goblin king's voice was low and dangerous, angry at having lost the boy yet quite pleased that with the one battle down his soon to be Queen was no where near capable of winning this war._

_"I d..didn't.. Your dead! You have no power over me! You have no power over me! You have no ..." Sarah was near hysterical. Jareth lay a finger over her mouth, silencing any feeble protest she might make. He slowly pulled both blanket and sheet down, revealing her nude body to his gaze, inch at a time. Each flash of lightening reflecting in his eyes. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I can't think about this now, I'll go crazy if I do. I'll think about it tomorrow." (A/N) Horrible fake southern accent and all, she bit back the hysterical laughter that threatened to escape her lips. She pushed the sharp ache between her thighs out of her mind. Keeping her mind on nothing but the mind numbing action of putting one foot in front of the other. Anything to keep _Him _out of her mind. No matter that she could still feel the caress of his fingers against her skin, or the sharp points of his teeth sinking into her soft flesh, or how he had... _NO! I will NOT think of it. _

So lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the change in atmosphere. The sky darkened almost instantly. Lush green grass and majestic trees gave way to a dingy dump. Huge piles of trash reaching for the sky, there was almost no color but gray. everything seemed depressing and dirty. Sarah stumbled through mountains of trash, odd pieces of glass and debris crunching under her worn trainers. Keeping her eyes focused on the castle, she ignored how the junk yard seemed to stretch on endlessly.

Suddenly a loud crash to her left startled her enough to pull her attention off of her destination. A pile of garbage had toppled over, strewing odds and ends right on top of the narrow pathway she followed. Looking down at her feet something familiar caught her eye. A scrap of white stood out, almost glowing in the surrounding darkness, bending over she picked up a doll. Not just any doll, it was HER doll.

"How did you get here?" She scanned the area and noticed, just a few feet off of the path was her teddy bear, Lancelot. Betsie Boo, Charlie Bear, a tube of childishly pink lip stick, every step brought her to another discovery. Soon her arms were full of girlish treasure, but she continued picking up more and more. So absorbed in collecting her precious possessions she never noticed how the weight of carrying everything began to slow her down. Her back began to hunch over as she clutched it all to her chest, clinging to her things, afraid of dropping so much as a scrap of note book paper.

As she went to pick up a one of her many fairy tale books Sarah noticed something else shining next to it. She didn't recognize the pretty bauble, but still, it caught her eye, calling out to her. Almost without realizing it, her fingers stretched out to grasp at it. Before she could so much as feel it against her skin, an inhuman scream echoed through the night. Sarah looked up just as a large blur raced towards her. Trying to hold onto the load in her arms, Sarah backed out of harms way as fast as she could.

"MINE! Leave it be you wretched girl! It's mine, mine, MINE!" It was old and wrinkled, Sarah wasn't sure if the being was human, goblin or _other, _but it did seem to be female. Back stooped over from the mountainous pile of junk somehow attached to her back, the wizened thing moved at a speed that belied the wrinkled, decrepitedness of her skin. The crone grabbed the trinket and added it to her ever growing collection. Turning her bulbous eyes towards the frightened girl, she began to cackle.

"What do you have there dearie? Let me have a look see." As if on command other piles of junk began to shake and move, revealing dozens of old women weighted down by their own little treasures. Each one coming at her from all sides, hands reaching out for the bits of childhood cradled in her arms. Sarah began to back up, clutching her hoard closer to her chest, eyes searching desperately for an escape.

"No, these are MINE, mine, mine. Go away!" It took her a moment to realize that it had been her voice, laced with desperation, that echoed through the night. As a sharp pain went up her spine from the added weight, Sarah's eyes widened in horrible understanding.

"It's all junk! None of it is important! Toby!" Throwing everything as far away from her as possible, Sarah ran as fast as she could towards the castle while the others began to fight and argue over the trash. Pulling and shoving, like vultures they descended on the bits of nothing like vultures.

If Sarah had bothered to look back, she might have noticed one lone crone standing away from the mass, watching the girl escape with saddened, yet strangely triumphant eyes. If only she had been as strong, as selfless, then maybe her own sister wouldn't ... but it was too late. With an air of defeat, the garbage ladened woman who had first accosted the girl turned back to the discarded items and began to fight over her fair share.

--

Hoggle and Ludo stood before the imposing gates on the outskirts of the goblin city. Looking around everywhere the dwarf began to despair at ever finding the girl, he could still hear her calling out his name. It wasn't until the small voice called out for Ludo as well that Hoggle turned around to see her running without thought of danger towards them. _Even now, after all she has seen, the fool girl hasn't learned to LOOK before she leaps! _With a heaven sigh, Hoggle waited for her to reach the gate, as she got closer he began to notice the state she was in. Dried blood on a wound, that looked remarkably like it was caused by sharp teeth, where her neck and shoulder met, more blood caked suspiciously along the inside of her pant leg. _Damn you Jareth._

Knowing the truth, but afraid to speak it and make it real, he stood by silently and allowed her to embrace him. As if by design, all three turned towards the gates as one, and began to push the heavy black doors open.

--

Jareth sat at his thrown bouncing the baby boy in his lap. Studying him closely, as if the child might hold all the answers in the universe.

"Such a tiny, weak little thing. No magic, not even conversation, what could possibly be so _important _about something so small? No matter, soon she will not remember anything but what I desire of her, and you, you will be one of us." His laughter filled the room, echoing dark promise through the air. With a flick of his wrist the crystal appeared, showing him the girl and her companions. All humor ceased, she was at the gate! Eyes darkened with anger as he was once again surprised by a mere mortal female. Calling his guards, he sent Toby away to be hidden as Jareth decided to end this, once and for all.

**A/N **Admit it, you all thought I was dead huh? I know this chapter isn't very big, but I promise more Jareth and Sarah action in the next one to make up for it. I swear on all that is Holy, or Unholy in Jareth's case, that I WILL finish this story!! I'm just slower than I'd like.

Quote is from the final scene of Gone With the Wind, I don't usually add movie quotes, but the movie is just something I can picture as one of Sarah's favorites and it seemed to fit the situation.


End file.
